Fulfillment Saga (The Forgotten)
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. The Reunion Saga is the fifth and final saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Reunion Saga. This saga chronicles the conclusion of the battle between the Z fighters and The Benefactor; as well, all other out-standing plot points are wrapped up. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Fulfillment Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Paranoid Android by Radiohead. Complete Dialogue Many long years ago, I went to the crack dealer To shoot him and steal his “goodies”. Unfortunately the police came. How ironic. -KidVegeta 'Pump Up' <774 AGE> <CUE MOVEMENT 3, PARANOID ANDROID> Goku: …. whatever that thing tells you to. Vegeta: You’re always playing the hero, Kakarot. Goku: It’s not like that, Vegeta. This could be the only way to beat him. And after Buu, I really don’t want to drag this one out. Vegeta: Hmph, fine. Goku: I think we can beat him by overloading his circuits. Vegeta: That’s idiotic, Kakarot. There’s no way this thing is another android. We’ve already destroyed Gero’s freak shows. Goku: He’s not alive, Vegeta. I can’t feel him. Vegeta: N-not alive?! Goku: I don’t think so. Goku: Just buy some time, Vegeta. Keep him busy for as long as you can. I can work out something… if you can just get him out of here! Cardinal: Damnit, Marissa! Ledas: Turn around, you old man! Cardinal: Boy, let’s ta- Ledas: You’re the one that took me and Ryori! You jerk! Why did you do that?! You almost killed me! Ledas: Answer me! I’ll kill you, I’m not kidding. Cardinal: That is a fair… question. You… you would be wondering why I have been so invested in your origins… after… after… Cardinal: It was you! You and the bald one. I remember that day! Vegeta: What’s that? Cardinal: I-I was in East city… that day… you and him… killed all those people. November third, ’62! How are you here now?! Vegeta: Hmph. Nappa was always too impulsive. Ledas: Vegeta? What do you mean? Vegeta: Kakarot‘s plan didn‘t work. We have to fight it without him. The Namekian and Android are too weak… Y-you… can go Super Saiyan? Krillin: Did… did anyone else see that?! Android 18: That was an impressive blast. What do you think, was it Goku’s work? Piccolo: No, Goku‘s power just disappeared! He’s taking them out one at a time. Tien, Yamcha, Gohan… Krillin: But Piccolo, if Goku couldn’t beat him, what chance do we have? Piccolo: We have one more option. The dragon balls. Android 18: The dragon balls? What wish could we use? Policeman 1: Hey! Over there, chief! There’s someone there! Police Chief Nagamo: What? A survivor…? Quickly men, see if he needs help! Policeman 1: I don’t know sir, h-he looks fine. Police Chief Nagamo: Let’s not make assumptions. Come on men! Police Chief Nagamo: H-hello?! Who are you? Are you hurt? Policeman 2: Hey! Answer the chief! Policeman 1: Yeah, who do you think you are, some kind of punk?! The Benefactor: This energy will take some getting used to… from his spirit bomb, eh? Police Chief Nagamo: What the hell?! How dare you kill my men; there was no need for that. Unless… yes! You have to be the that destroyed this place! Men, take him down! 'New Plan' Ledas: Ve-vegeta… what is it? The Benefactor: I don’t care if it hurts. Krillin: Hey Piccolo… how are we supposed to find any of the Dragon Balls? We don’t even have the Dragon radar. Piccolo: Android 18! Android 18: What?! Piccolo: What does your tracker say? Are we close? Android 18: There’s two. One to the southeast and o- Krillin: A radar in your head!? Wow baby, I didn’t know you had one of those fancy gizmos… Android 18: One in the southeast by the swamp. There’s another in those mountains up there . Piccolo: It will be faster if we split up. I’ll get that one… you two get the other. Got it? We need to meet back up after we get them. Krillin: Got it, Piccolo! Android 18: Come on, let‘s go. Ledas: Hello?! HELLO?!?! The Benefactor: Hey. Ledas: You… again! Why’d you bring me here? The Benefactor: Sit back down. Ledas: Lemme go, idiot I don’t want to be here! The Benefactor: Sit down. Ledas: You’re not my dad! The Benefactor: No, but I killed him. Ledas: I’m cold. I-I want my clothes back. Please, I don’t even know you. The Benefactor: You don’t know me. Why’s that? Why don’t you remember me? Ledas: Oh, uh… I… uh… The Benefactor: My task was you, so much as Frieza took to the other. He had the prince, but I am content to lesser blood. Ledas: Hey, you’re not answering… The Benefactor: Why I followed you? Why do you think? Look! Momma always said no wound was forever. The Benefactor: Jackals and vultures, they asked us; and what would you like to be when you grow up, and what would you like to do when you‘re older? The others answered easily, groomed by tradition and mirrors; they knew truth. The Benefactor: They still questioned me, as if they could not live without an answer. ‘I want alone’, I would say. ‘I want alone.’ I had no false grins to give, they did not understand that. Mommy could hide in the closet and cut her arms in little triangles; nobodies knows, that makes it all right. Unknown Voice: I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. Unknown Voice: I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. 'The Hunt' 'Android's Delight' 'Bloodied Turf' 'Now Gotenks' 'Fusion's Price' 'The Product Of A Stable Mind' 'Desperation' 'Riddle Me This' 'Sticky Fingers' 'Simply Legendary part 1' 'Simply Legendary part 2 (series finale)' Trivia *Cardinal's backstory, as revealed in this saga, was originally going to be a Legacies episode. However, that idea was scrapped, as it was not substantive enough to be its own story. *This is the only saga that I did not do any prewriting (plotwise) for. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction